The Star of the Weather Senshies
by Child Of Faith
Summary: These is a story about three new Senshies, who meet up with the others. The three new Senshies are all have the powers of weather, and sisters.
1. Default Chapter

The Start of the Weather Senshies  
By  
Child of Faith  
  
Name: Sheridan Weather  
  
Sailor Name: Sailor Weather Spring/Summer  
  
Hair: Blond, but when she is in her Sailor form she has pink, red, blue, lavender highlights in her hair.  
  
Eyes: Blue-Green, When she is in her Sailor form she has a pink rose on her right eye.  
  
Skin: Medium light  
  
Age: 1,032 years old (Looks like she is 28)  
  
Sailor Look a Like: Sailor Venus  
  
Favorite Foods: German Pasta  
  
Least Favorite Food: Custard  
  
Henshie Stick: It looks like a compact with a pink rose on it and it is red with gold trim around it. And inside it has a rose gem that glows with all the different colors of spring and summer.  
  
Transformation Phase: Sailor Weather Spring/Summer Power Make-up  
  
Transformation: You see her standing in what looks like a garden then, you see all the different colors of spring and summer come out of the flowers. And they start to fall all around her then you see her Sailor outfit form, at the end she stands in that same garden, but with animals around her also.  
  
Sailor Outfit: Gold tiara with a rose pink gem in the middle. Choker is lavender with a blue rose on it. Back bow is blue and the front bow is red. Her flap is pink and her gloves are like that of Sailor Moon's but the color is lavender. Her boots are knee high with gold trim around them and there are rose pinks. And she wears rose hearings that are gold with pink dust on them.  
  
Attacks: Rose Chain Warp- these is where roses come out of her hand to form a warp, where it warps around the enemy. Heat Blast- She points to the sun and then brings her hands down toward the enemy causing it to it hit, which causes them to have a heat into burned. Animal Strike - She says these while thinking of what ever animal she has in her mind, then she calls that animal out and it appears to attack the enemy.  
  
Personality: She is almost always happy, smart funny lovingly, outgoing. And is such a girl girl, very thing about being a girl is so her.  
  
Family: 2 other younger sisters who are also Sailor Weather Senshies. They all live together in one lovely house, each has there own rooms. They now live right next door to Serena's house, they moved there two days ago. And each of them has telepathy, where they can call on each other when needed.  
  
Name: Cara Weather  
  
Sailor Name: Sailor Weather Fall  
  
Hair: Long waver red hair, and in Sailor form she has orange and gold dust in it.  
  
Eyes: Hazel, in her Sailor form she has an orange leaf on her right eye.  
  
Skin: Medium light  
  
Age: 1,026 (Looks like 26)  
  
Sailor Look a Like: Sailor Jupiter (but she wears her hair down.)  
  
Favorite Food: Mexican  
  
Least Favorite Food: Lime Beans  
  
Henshie Stick: It looks like a compact with colors of fall leaves on it, and it is brown with gold trim around it. And inside is a gem that looks like a leaf where it glows the different colors of fall.  
  
Transformation Phase: Sailor Weather Fall Power Make-up  
  
Transformation: She looks like she is standing in the middle of the forest around fall time, then the leaves fall down where you see the different colors of fall warp around her then her outfit complete. She ends these with standing in the same forest with leaves of fall all around her playing with them.  
  
Sailor Outfit: She wears a gold tiara with an orange gem in the middle of it; her choker is brown with a red leaf in the middle. Her flap is orange, her back bow is red and her front is yellow. She wears gloves that her like sailor Moons. Her shoes look like Sailor Jupiter's, but there are brown. She also wears leaf hearings that are red with yellow dust on them.  
  
Attacks: Rain Thunder Splash - She brings her hand up into the air calling these out then rain and thunder form above her, she brings her hands down to attack the enemy.  
  
Leaves in Collude - She yells these causing leaves to form in her hands then attacks. The leaves soured the enemy, cause them to get confused.  
  
Leaves Thunder Attack- She develops leaves and thunder in her hands while saying these phase then attacks the enemy.  
  
Personality: I would say that she is most like Ray, hot tempted and very spiritual (Christian). She is also very outgoing and friendly when she wants to be, smart. And she loves to sing all the time her family and friends get sick of it. (She sings Southern Gospel only)  
  
Name: Amanda Weather  
  
Sailor Name: Sailor Weather Winter  
  
Hair: Brownish-Blond, and curly shoulder length hair. When she is in her Sailor form she has blue highlights.  
  
Eyes: Hazel, in Sailor form she has a light blue snowflake on her right eye.  
  
Skin: Pale White (Like Snow White's)  
  
Age: 1,024 (Looks like 24)  
  
Sailor Look a Like: Sailor Neptune  
  
Favorite Food: Chinese & Mexican  
  
Least Favorite Food: Cabbage  
  
Henshie Pin: It looks like a compact with a white snowflake on it, and it is light blue with gold trim around it. It has inside of it a gem that looks like a snowflake and when it glows light blue and white.  
  
Transformation Phase: Sailor Weather Winter Power Make-up  
  
Transformation: it looks like she is standing in Japan, then it starts to snow. The snow warps around her forming her fuku, and then at the end she is standing in what looks like Tokyo in the winter time.  
  
Sailor Outfit: She wears a gold tiara with a light blue gem in the middle. Her choker is light blue with a white snowflake in the middle. Her flap is white with blue trim around it, the back and front bows are light blue. The gloves look just like Sailor Moon's and she wears boots that also look like Sailor Mercury's, but with snowflakes on them. She also wears snowflake hearings that are white with light blue dust on them.  
  
Attacks: Snow Splash - She takes her hand a cross from each other then brings them out, causing the enemy to be frozen,  
  
Snow Light Blast- She takes one of her snowflake hearings off then throws it at the enemy, causing an ice blast to hit them  
  
Snow Globe Surround -She takes her snow staff and puts it into the ground while saying these words, which causes a shield to go around her and the others.  
  
Snow Healing- She says these to help heal anyone that might be hurt. When she uses these are hands began glow a light blue and what looks like snow comes out of them, so she can heal. (This is the only one she can also do when not in her Senshi form.)  
  
Personality: She is most like Sailor Neptune (but not gay). She is outgoing, smart, funny, and loves to look at the beauty in things and people. She loves music, art, books, and classic movies. She does have a bad temper, so look out. What she loves the most is Jesus for she and her family are Christians.  
  
Family: She is the youngest of 3 children, and also the leader of the group. For she was made by god, to have the most loved heart of the the three and she is the most powerful of the three also.  
  
Child of Faith: I will start there story very soon, hopefully. I just wanted to tell you about them first. I made all three of them up myself so please write and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Weather Senshies Began

The Weather Senshies Began  
By  
Child of Faith  
  
Once many years ago God made the earth and the Senshies of weather, to  
watch over the seasons of earth and protect it. He named each of them  
Sheridan, Cara, Amanda. He decided that while they were on earth they would talk to no one in lease told to. Then many years later He called back each of them for He know of a new dark force that was going to try to try take over earth and he new the Sailor Scouts would need there help. So each of the sisters went to God when told, He gave each of them a very special compact with a gem inside of it to go with there weather. When each of them would use these compact they would turn into the Sailor Weather Soldiers, fighting to protect all of the seasons on earth. After that they left his throne room they went to Tokyo, Japan where they were needed. When they got there they changed into what looked like normal young women. They moved themselves right next door to Serena's house so they could watch over her. The next day Amanda (Sailor Weather Winter) and Sheridan (Sailor Weather Spring/Summer) went to Serena's school to get a job has each of her teachers, so they could watch over her and the other Sailor Scouts to see when they might need help. Amanda got the job of being there computer teacher, while Sheridan got the job of being there new PE teacher. Cara (Sailor Weather Fall) got a job at Serena's Dad's newspaper to watch over her family just incase if there should be any trouble. The next day Amanda and Sheridan went to the school for there first day as teachers. While they were at school, Cara was at the newspaper getting her first writing assignment. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina went to there computer class that morning, they sat down in there usually places. Then they saw a young women who looked to be 24 years old come into there classroom. She went up to the front of the class and said "Hello everyone I am your new computer teacher," my name is Amanda Weather but you may call me Amanda if you please. Soon class started she was teaching them the basics, then the ball rang and class was over. Then soon after lunch they all had PE, they went into the gym where they all saw another young women who looked to be 28 years old. She said "Hello niece to see you all today my name is Sheridan Weather but you may call me Sheridan if you like." All her students looked at each other then Lita asked Sheridan are you any relation to Amanda Weather, Sheridan just smile and said "Yes that's my younger sister, you all my have her for your computer class" and they all just stud there and said "Yes we do". Then later that day classes where finally over. Amanda was teaching a special class after school for those who might need more help on there computer skills, Serena, Lita and Mina of course needed that extra help. While Amy was study at the near by liabry for her math test tomorrow. Sheridan was working on tomorrow's plains for her PE class. Ray was working at the temple with her grandfather and Cara was working on her assignment for that day. Soon a great big youma came into the school it looked like a pink blabs, it started to throw out pink blabs of its self onto the students sucking there energy from them. Then a young girl started to run and scream, trying to get away from it. Then Serena, Lita and Mina ran outside of the class and saw the pink blob attacking people. Lita and Mina ran outside to find somewhere to transform, while they told Serena to call Amy and Ray on the communicator. Serena got a hold of Amy, Ray, and told them to get to there school a great big pink youma blob is attacking the students. Mean while Lita and Mina were transforming into Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. Amanda also saw what was going on, so she used her telepathy to call Sheridan and Cara for help. Sheridan got her compact out and shouted "Sailor Spring/Summer Weather Power Make-up, while running to meet her sister. Cara ran out of the newspaper building got into her car and sped onto the school. Amanda took her compact out and shouted "Sailor Winter Weather Power Make-up". Soon Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars got to the school where Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Venus where fighting the youma. And not haven any lucky fighting it off, Mars and Jupiter combined there attacks but had no lucky even hurting these nest thing. Soon they looked up and saw three young women in Sailor uniforms like threes, the three women said together "Stop in the name of the seasons of earth we shall punish you. The blob and the other Sailor Scouts all said "Who are you guys". The young women said "We are the pretty Sailor Scouts of the weather we control the seasons of these planet," "And we will not lat you harm these world." The blob just laughs at these three young new Sailor Scouts, you can't hurt me your loser friends couldn't even stop me. Then the blob tried to attack them but Sailor Winter Weather stop him with her Snow Splash which freezes his blob attack, then she does a high kick which smashes it to bites. Then she sends her other ice attack hits the blob in his place then she yells Sailor Moon now, but she looks at Sailor Winter Weather with her face down and says "I can't it wront work". Then Sailor Winter Weather calls her two sisters over we need to help Sailor Moon, they say all right. Then Sailor Winter Weather tells Sailor Moon and the other scouts to hold hands and make a cycle, the scouts are not so sure about these but then Sailor Moon hears a voice inside of her to trust these new Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon says "Guys we can trust them", the others all look at her and say "How do you know Sailor Moon", "I just fell something inside of me telling me to trust them". The scouts all says "Ok then they did help us out". So the scouts and Sailor Moon hold hands and make a cycle, then Sailor Winter Weather and her sisters take out there gems from there compacts and combined there powers forming one gem. Then Sailor Winter Weather takes the one gem and points it at Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts while saying "Season Change Power-Up Sailor Moon and the Scouts, then the gem shouts out white, brown and rainbow colored light onto them. Then Sailor Moon and the Inners change into new different outfits and powers. Sailor Moon now has big white wings with blue dust on them, her skit looks like the one when Super Sailor Moon, but with red, blue and yellow trim around. On her forehead she knows longer has just the moon symbol but with it is a white rose with a green stamen and leaf. Sailor Mars now has white wings with red dust and red highlights in her hair; Sailor Mercury has white wings with blue dust and light blue highlights in her dark blue hair. Sailor Jupiter has white wings with green dust and green highlights in her hair; Sailor Venus has white wings with orange dust and orange highlights in her hair. And they all have new compacts to transform like the Sailor Weather Scouts, each going with there color, Mars-red with gold trim around it. Mercury- blue with gold trim and the sign of Mercury, Jupiter- Green and gold, Venus- orange and gold, and Sailor Moon's is white and gold with her crystal inside. Then Sailor Moon holds up her compact and says "Season white heals activation", and the youma is turned back into the young girl it ones was. Then before they live they all look up and see a young woman and men each with black hair with white highlights in it. The Women says "Hello my name is Emberli and this is my twin bother Kibson and we are going to take over you Weather Scouts that way we can take control over the earth. Sailor Fall says "Never we wront let you do these" He says "Don't underestimate my sister and me while see you guys next time, and we will not be so easy next time on you". And with that they disappeared, Sailor Spring/Summer "While will be seeing you next time you need us by", but before the others could protest they were gone. 


	3. The Outers and Tuxedo Mask

The Outers and Tuxedo Mask  
Meet the three Weather sisters  
By  
Child of Faith  
  
(Child of Faith- sorry its been so long to update, I was going to  
update Friday but my sister took us to go get your hair done and do  
not tell me. So I didn't end up getting any sleep that's why.)  
  
Later that day after the battle with the youma and the new Sailor Scouts,  
the Inners decided to have a meeting to talk about what was going on.  
They all decided to meet at Ray's temple later that night.  
  
(Later that night at Ray's temple)  
  
Amy said "guys we need to decide what we are going to do about this new  
enemy and Sailor Scouts."  
Ray came in and said "How your we going to find out that they really are  
and I will pray to God to see what he can tell me about our new enemy.  
(I know she usually does fire readings but I like these better and it's  
my story)  
Then Serena had an idea and said "How about we ask Trieste all beat she  
will know she is older then all of us, she mount of hared about them".  
Then all of them look at her surprising and Luna said "Serena that's a  
great idea now your using your head we call the outers tomorrow its  
getting late come on Serena we need to get home before your mom starts to  
wonder where you are" Serena "Ok Luna I'm coming by guys see you tomorrow  
at school". And with that each of them started too walked up and leaves  
the temple for Luna was right it was getting late.  
  
(The next day after school)  
  
Serena had called the outers to tell them that they all needed to talk  
with them about something's. So they deicide to meet at a restaurant to  
talk, when they got there they all sat down to talk. Amra said "what's  
going on what did you need to talk to us about", Serena said "while  
Trieste we need to know if you have ever heard of some Sailor Scouts who  
call themselves the Sailor Weather sisters." Before Trieste could answer  
her they hared people shouting "Youma help it's after us" and with that  
each of the girls ran outside holding there Henshie stick and compact  
(Remember all the inners got powered up so now they have compacts like  
the Weathers) And each yelled out there Phase "Mars Eternal Power Make-  
up"  
"Jupiter Eternal Power Make-up"  
"Mercury Eternal Power Make-up"  
"Venus Eternal Power Make-up"  
"Celeste Moon Eternal Power Make-up"  
"Neptune Power Make-up"  
"Uranus Power Make-up"  
"Saturn Power Make-up"  
"Pluto Power Make-up"  
  
And with that they took off running after the youma, when they got to  
where the youma was he was taken the energy away form a family that was  
eating in the park. Celeste Eternal Sailor Moon said "stop right there  
you nasty youma how dare you take that family's energy it will not be  
aloud, in the name of the moon I will punish you".  
The youma took out his arm and it started to grow and it was about to  
hit her when a rose hit his hand, Tuxedo Mask "You how dare you run  
these peoples nice afternoon you will be sorry". And then they all  
looked up when they saw the Weather Scouts, Michelle said "Who are you"  
Sailor Weather Winter "We are the Sailor Weather Scouts, I am sailor  
Winter Weather and these are my sisters." Sailor Fall Weather "I am  
Sailor Fall Weather", I am Sailor Spring/Summer Weather" and they all  
said "We shall Punish you on behalf of the Seasons of earth that we  
watch over".  
Then Sailor Uranus shouted "World Shaking" but when it hit the youma it  
did not even hurt him, "Neptune what's going on my attack did not even  
touch him. Neptune just looked at her and said "I don't know" then Mars  
took that time to attack the youma with her new powers and she said  
"Mars fire snow ball". And with that a ball that looked like a snow  
ball but made out of fire was now in her hand and she throw it at the  
youma. "Now Celeste Moon" and with that she hit the youma and it was  
moon dust.  
Then Sailor Winter Weather said "Outers, Tuxedo Mask we cam power you  
up like the others if you went, then Uranus said "I don't think so we  
don't even know who you are." Trieste says "Stop guys we can trust  
them" Neptune says "How do you know we can", "Just trust me Neptune",  
"Ok". Uranus says "Who are they", Trieste "That's for them to tell not  
me". Then the Outers and Tuxedo Mask stood in a cycle like she told  
them to do, then Sailor Winter took her gem and her sister's gem, it  
came together as one. Sailor Winter stand in the middle of the cycle  
calls a upon there power to power them up.  
Once there powered up now they all have compacts with a gem inside to  
go with there color.  
And there hair, and now they have wings in that same color. Tuxedo Mask  
is now dressed in silver and white knight also with wings and his cain  
now has a sword inside of it. Celeste Eternal Sailor Moon says "Stop  
please don't leave tell us who you are", Sailor Winter Weather "We will  
tell you all you need to know later on today meet us at the Crown  
Arcade at 5:00 P.M bye for now. Then they turn and leave before any  
more questions can be asked.  
  
(Later that day at the Arcade)  
  
Everyone was there waiting wondering who these Sailors were, when  
Serena and the inners saw there two new teachers from school along with  
another women with red hair talking to them. Soon they came right over  
to the table where the nine girls were along with Darin.  
Amanda (Sailor Winter Weather) said "Hello nice to see you guys again,"  
"Serena wront you tell us who your other friends are along with that  
handsome men sitting next to you". Serena "Oh sorry, Amanda, Sheridan  
these are my friends Michelle, Amra, Trieste,  
Huotur and my boyfriend Darin. Amanda said nice to meet you all these  
is my sister Sheridan she bud her head and these is my other sister who  
guys have not meat is Cara "Nice to meet you all Amanda's told me lot  
about you guys".  
  
Then Amanda said "If you don't mend could we join you we do need to  
talk to you," before she could seat down thou. Amara said "No we do  
mend we are waiting for someone", then Trieste looked at her and said  
"Now Amara don't be rood of course you can sit with us". All of them  
just looked at her but just went on ahead and moved to make more room  
for the young women.  
  
Mina said "So what do you went to talk to us about", Amanda said "While  
first I most tell you, thou you may be surprised", "I am Sailor Winter  
Weather". Then Mina along with the others just looked at with utter  
surprise. Mina said "What are you kidding me" Amanda just laughter  
"Venus, I have heard about you being so much like the princess". Mina  
then "said you are not kidding", "No I am not". Then Cara told them "I  
am Sailor Fall Weather", Sheridan "I am Sailor Spring/Summer Weather."  
Then Amy said "So what's going on, why are you here".  
Amanda said "While I think it best to start from the begaining  
it's a long story thou". Amara said "We have a right to know I don't  
care how long the story is." Amanda said "All right then once a long  
time ago after God created the world and men, and the fall of men." God  
decide to make people to live not just on earth but the other plaints  
and the moon and since the moon was the center of it the entire ruler  
would be the leader of all of you."  
"You see when God made each of us is soul started to glow and grow  
because inside of each of us we have special powers." Then when we  
stopped glowing and growing us became what looked like humans and he  
sent each of them to that plaint and moon they were called for." Amara  
said "Ok get on with the story", Trieste "Please Amara be patience with  
her". Amanda said "While after that they all got married and had  
children, I grow up knowing and playing with my best friends Trieste  
and Princess Serenity your mother Serena."  
Serena then looked over at Trieste and Amanda, and said "What  
you grew up playing with Pluto and my mother". Amanda said "Yes, but  
remember Serena that were not those people when they were children."  
Then Amara said "Trieste why don't you tell us" Trieste "It is not your  
place to know everything about me." She just looked at her friend with  
shock. Lita said "Then why don't we remember anything about you if you  
were there at the Silver Millnummme."  
  
Amanda "We were there but we were on earth when the fall of the  
Moon Kingdom happened." Amara looked at her and said "Why then did you  
not come and help us", Cara told her "Amanda you don't have to explain  
to them why we were not there." Amanda said "Yes I do, but thanks sis  
are call was to watch over the earth and there seasons nothing more."  
Then Amara just looked at her angrily and said "Thanks for nothing and  
walked out. Michelle went running after her to calm her down, Amanda  
said "come on sisters we will talk more about these later." And the  
three of them walked out of the Arcade together.  
  
(Later the next day)  
  
Amanda that day got so sick from the angry question that Amara gave her  
that she could not go to school that day to teach her class, so Serena  
and the others had someone else teaching that day. Meanwhile back at  
there house Cara stand home to watch over her sister to make sure she  
would be taken care of, and while she was at home she worked on her  
story that she would be turning in a few days.  
  
(After school)  
  
Serena was walking home with Amy has usually, "Ha Amy I wonder why  
Amanda was not here today". Amy said "While Serena may be she's not  
feeling good, Serena "Ha Amy may be we should all go over to her house  
to see if she's all right." And before Amy could say anything Serena  
took her arm and started to run to try and find the rest of her  
friends.  
  
(Later that day at Cara, Sheridan, and Amanda's house)  
  
The outers and inner were all there to find out what was wrong  
with there friend. Cara and Sheridan came down stairs "Hello everyone"  
they said. Serena said "What's wrong with Amanda today she was not  
there to teach us." Cara came over there to them and said "It's all of  
your felt that my younger sister is like these," she said these while  
pointing at Amara.  
Amara just looked at her and said "What did I every do to any  
of you." Then Cara came over peaked Amara up by your shirt and said to  
her "You just had to ask her about things you have known Idea about."  
Trieste with the others tried to get Cara to let go of Amara but they  
couldn't she had a too strong of a hold on her. Trieste said "Please  
old friend let her go", and then Cara looked at her and said "Alright,  
just for you". "Thanks Cara", all of them went back over to there  
seats.  
Darin said "What's these all about"; Cara started to tell them  
"While you all know that Amanda, Pluto and Queen Serenity were best  
friends." When we all heard about what was going on we all wanted to  
come and help Amanda most of all but the only way we could do that is  
if God told us to but he didn't." "Just like Pluto has her orders from  
him about not massing with the time line we have our orders to stay on  
earth, when we couldn't go help fight against Beryl. Amanda was so  
upset about it; she even went to the moon to see Queen Serenity to tell  
her how sorry she was she could not help.  
  
The Queen told her she understood that it was her duty to watch  
over earth's seasons. And that everything would be ok. When Amanda  
found out about the fall of her friend's Kingdom she was very upset, I  
still don't think she's gotten over it yet she feels so gel tea.  
  
After the scouts heard all of these they understood what was  
going on. Serena said "Cara, please can I go see Amanda." Cara "I don't  
know maybe that's not a good idea." But when Cara saw those pleading  
eyes of the Moon Princess should could not say no, Cara "Alright  
princess but only you no one else."  
  
Then Serena happily went upstairs with Sheridan while Cara finished  
talking to the others. Serena walked into Amanda's room, where she was  
laying in bed reading a book. Amanda looked up from her book and saw  
that it was the Moon Princess, Amanda "Hello Princess, please come and  
sit down." Serena "Amanda just call me Serena Ok." Amanda "Ok Serena  
what are you doing here."  
  
Serena "I came here to find out why you were not at school, I  
hared you were sick so I came over here to try to help." Amanda "I had  
heard that you had a loving heart, just like your mother." You know she  
always did think of other people besides herself." Serena "Cara, told  
me why you are sick", Amanda "Why did she do that it my problem not  
yours." Serena told her "Amanda it is my problem you're my friend and I  
care about you Please don't be bad at your sister, she was just trying  
to help."  
  
Then Amanda started to cry "I should have tried to help your  
mother it's my entire fault she was my best friend and I couldn't even  
help her save you and her Kingdom." Then Serena wraps her arms around  
Amanda "Please Amanda, don't do these to your self it's not your  
fault." My mother understood your duty we all have our duty's to take  
care of and what happened years ago is not your fault, nor what  
happened to me it was meant to happen." "If not Pluto would of told  
us."  
  
Then Amanda looked at Serena and said "Alright you are right I  
will stop looking at myself at fault, but please Serena stay and talk  
some more." Serena "OK but only for a little while I don't go to bother  
you." Amanda "Serena, You never bother me, you sheer me up." 


End file.
